


Three Piece Suit

by kugure



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Kingsman AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Sawamura would seriously be pissed, was what Kuroo thought as he tried to look presentable before entering Sawamura's shop. Well, as presentable as possible after he just finished a mission and not only did he get his suit burned, he also got blood splattered on the white shirt underneath. His tie was still intact though, not even crooked. He hoped Sawamura would see it and give him mercy.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	Three Piece Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Who says I cannot indulge myself in Kuroo's birthday?  
> So here I am writing about Kingsman AU because Kuroo in three piece suit is just 👌👌👌
> 
> And since it's already 17th November in Japan, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUROO TETSUROU!!

_ Sawamura would seriously be pissed _ , was what Kuroo thought as he tried to look presentable before entering Sawamura's shop. Well, as presentable as possible after he just finished a mission and not only did he get his suit burned, he also got blood splattered on the white shirt underneath. His tie was still intact though, not even crooked. He hoped Sawamura would see it and give him mercy. 

Though, of course his wish wasn't granted. Because as he closed the shop's door behind him, Sawamura already greeted him with, "Your three piece suit is ruined," and successfully made Kuroo winched. 

"I can explain," Kuroo said, raised both of his hands, hoping it would calm Sawamura down, but the other man already approached him and Kuroo flinched when he saw the rage in Sawamura's eyes.  _ He was so dead _ . "Sa'amura, I'm sorry—" 

"Stop talking," Sawamura said, and because Kuroo still wanted to live, he kept his mouth tightly shut instead of starting to beg for forgiveness. 

Once Sawamura was close enough, he hauled Kuroo by his arm, locked the front door of the shop and flipped the sign from 'open' to 'close' and then hauled Kuroo to the back room. 

Kuroo hoped there would be another agent inside. Ushijima and Moniwa were supposed to be back from their mission also, right? Or maybe Bokuto and Oikawa were also done with their task in Bogotà somehow by miracle even though Kuroo knew they just departed yesterday. The point was, Kuroo was hoping for other people's presence or Sawamura might just kill him in the back room. 

But alas, today was definitely not the day when any of Kuroo's wishes were granted. Because the backroom was empty. Even Kita, the other guy who took care of the shop with Sawamura, wasn't there.

Alright. Kuroo might have survived the huge explosion, being shot at and stabbed at during his mission, but if Sawamura decided to kill him now, there was no way Kuroo would survive. Even Sawamura would hide his body well. Nobody would ever find him. 

Sawamura looked pretty angry when he let go of Kuroo's arm. He then took Kuroo's cane away—it was actually a sword slash gun depending on what Kuroo set the mode to—and then started to unbutton Kuroo's outer jacket. 

To be honest, the suit did its job. The outer jacket was bullet proof and also heat resistant at some point, but unfortunately Kuroo was too close to the explosion so it still got burned a little on the edges. But other than some bruises, and some cuts here and there on his visible skin, Kuroo was fine. 

The blood he got underneath was his enemy's blood when he slit their throat. He stood too close and the blood sprayed him. He should've thought more about distance next time. 

Sawamura still looked angry when he revealed the blood stained vest and shirt. He scowled deeply at it and Kuroo shivered, but then he squeaked when Sawamura started to unbutton his vest and  _ his shirt _ as well. 

"I can take it off myself—" 

"Shut up," Sawamura snapped again, so Kuroo did as he was told and let Sawamura undress him. He tried to not to look directly at Sawamura's face though, being so close to him, and how his fingers slightly grazed Kuroo's bare chest—alright. No matter how bad his crush on his tailor was, Kuroo should control himself. Sawamura was just being professional (and also terrifying) here. 

Once everything was unbuttoned, Sawamura took it off smoothly off of Kuroo's body and Kuroo hoped his blush wasn't too prominent. He also fought the urge to cover himself. But then Sawamura started unbuttoning  _ his pants _ .

As if sensing that Kuroo was about to protest, Sawamura shot him a terrifying glare, so Kuroo swallowed back his protest and let Sawamura take off his pants and shoes as well. 

Sawamura stopped when Kuroo was standing in front of him  _ naked _ except for his underwear. Sawamura was just standing there, scanning Kuroo's body with such intensity that made Kuroo squirm. 

"You're not badly injured," Sawamura finally said when he snapped his gaze back up to Kuroo's face. 

Kuroo didn't respond though, not sure whether he was allowed to talk now, and Sawamura rolled his eyes at him. "You can talk, dummy. So, the blood on the shirt is not yours?" 

"No, it's not mine," Kuroo quickly said before Sawamura changed his mind on allowing Kuroo to talk. "I just have bruises and cuts but I'm fine. Not even a broken bone. But I'm sorry I got your suit ruined," Kuroo added, kind of pleading. "I stood too near to the explosion thus the burnt marks. But other than that, the heat resistant actually worked. Um, I'm pretty sure it won't look too bad after I dry clean it? Er, and the burnt marks are not that bad. I can still use it. Don't worry. But you know, I'm sorry." 

"Kuroo, no," Daichi said and Kuroo flinched again. It wasn't a secret that as their Kingsman tailors, Sawamura and Kita were so protective of the suit they made. They created them with such hard work after all. Kuroo heard Kita chew the Miya twins out the other day because they lost their outer jacket. 

Sawamura chewed him out regularly too, but today would probably be the worst. 

Sawamura was now pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't give a fuck about the suit, goddammit."

Kuroo blinked, shocked because Sawamura rarely cursed.

When Sawamura looked up at him again, his eyes were full of…  _ concern _ ? 

"You took a mission alone, Kuroo, for fuck sake," Sawamura said again. "And it was a big one on top of that." 

"Yeah, because Suguru is—" 

"Still in hospital.  _ I know _ . But it doesn't mean you have to agree to go off alone, dumbass. Stop letting the leaders bully you to endanger yourself. I can always make another suit for you if you ruined one. But if I lost you—" Sawamura stopped himself and took a deep breath. When he spoke again, he was a little calmer. "I'm glad my suit did its job to protect you. I will need you to live until you are brave enough to ask me out on a date and stop pining from a far, because," Sawamura pointed his finger to Kuroo's bare chest, "everyone in the Kingsman knows your huge crush on me. Even  _ I know _ . So stop being a coward and ask me out. Live up to your reputation as our best agent." 

Kuroo was openly gawking now. He was sure his whole face, ears and neck were completely red over Sawamura's words, and he couldn't say anything other than, "I—what—how—" 

Sawamura sighed but chuckled at the same time. "I know I should've asked you out myself because you're useless," he said, looking at Kuroo with an amused yet fond gaze before he pulled Kuroo down by his neck to give him a soft peck on his lips. "Go change into something proper. I'm taking you home to take care of your bruises and cuts. Then I'll cook you food, and I expect some make out sessions as well. I'll wait for you in the front." 

Sawamura kissed him again before letting go, and walked out of the backroom, leaving Kuroo standing alone there, still with a dumbfounded expression. 

"Hurry up, Kuroo! It's not very gentlemanly to let your date wait too long." 

That snapped Kuroo out of his trance as he quickly grabbed another suit to replace his ruined one. And if Sawamura laughed at him all the way to his place because he mistakenly grabbed green pants, bright red vest and yellow jacket from the wardrobe since he didn't really pay attention as his brain could only think about  _ 'date with Sawamura' _ , Kuroo didn't even mind at the slightest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).


End file.
